


The Aftermath of The Silence

by RMXStudio



Series: Garden in the Woods [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magical Stiles Stilinski, no one is dead, speaking of which, this is why you shouldn't fuck up, this shit right here, though I don't explicitly say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMXStudio/pseuds/RMXStudio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you are going to poke a stick at a bear, you should never do it in a half-assed manner. The bear might just poke back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath of The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the first one in this series, or nothing will make any darn sense.

The main leader of The Silence received a box in the mail. He'd had a few other members of the organization over on the same day, the group having a small, normal looking party, though the conversation during it was anything but. He wasn't really concerned about it until he noticed that there was no return address. He considered pushing the box off for later so he could inspect it further, but the other members became curious and requested that he open it.

He decided to oblige, opening the box by taking off the top. The rest of it just fell open, and the party noises ceased.

Inside of the box, there was a stunningly beautiful bouquet of azalea flowers, the beautiful pink and white flowers practically glowing.

It was a lovely contrast with the black vase they came in.

At the bottom of the box, surrounding the bottom of the vase, there were three cellphones, each covered with a post-it note that had a number on it. At the prompting of the partygoers, the leader carefully picked up the phone labeled "1".

The lock screen showed a picture of Jacob. When he unlocked it, it had nearly no apps in it, only the Photos and Messages apps left, the phone obviously jailbroken. He frowned suspiciously at the background picture, bright blue hydrangeas shifting as he shifted the phone around. When he opened the Messages app, there was only one text message written from the phone itself.

_Your Message has been Received._

The leader's friend opened the phone labeled "2". Its lock screen showed a picture of Rodrick, and one of the young man's friends recognized the phone as his, concern dripping in their voice. The home screen of Rodrick's phone had some vibrant purple foxglove in the background, his only two apps being the Notes and Photos ones.

When the friend opened the Notes app, it had one note in it. When they began to read the contents aloud, they realized that it was the name, number, and address of every single one of their organization's members, even of some of the members in that very room, no matter how secretive they'd been about their membership. This began to rile them up into a panic, wondering where the information had come from.

They became even more frightened when they opened the Photos app, a picture of each of their houses inside.

The leader tried to not show fear on his face, but was inevitably pale as he reached for the phone labeled "3". Its lock screen showed a picture of Austin, and they quickly unlocked it, the background of the phone showing a very solemn batch of deadly nightshade. He only had the Messages and Photo apps.

When opening the Message app, there was one message written from the phone.

_Here is My Message. Your Answer?_

No one noticed until later that the azalea flowers had wilted, no longer protected by the runes written into the box.

 

* * *

 

A mere matter of minutes passed before the members of the organization finally took action.

Nearly everyone who had attended the party rescinded their membership. They left the party hurriedly, their eyes darting left and right as they feared the worst for themselves and their families, deciding that it was best to leave their hunting gear alone forever lest they search for wild game to feed their families.

One of the party goers spread word of the threat with pictures to prove it on the organization's website, and while some were skeptical of it, once more of the party goers confirmed that it had happened, one even posting the full note list included in phone "2", members started dropping off like dead flies.

When friends of Jacob, Rodrick, or Austin began to ask about where they were, a few more left. When they realized that the phones used in the threat had been theirs, almost anyone who had been friends with them left.

One of the members on the website removed the note list one day, claiming that anyone else could find their housing location. This scared a few more into leaving. When the note list was up again the next day, even more left. When they found that it kept showing back up no matter how many times they deleted it, even the more stubborn members became spooked.

A particularly saucy werewolf caught wind of the situation, and became a member on the website, her first of two posts being a picture of her fangs and claws, her face obscured by the red of her Alpha eyes and the dark, her features contorted by the shift, the only light source being the flash from the camera.

_Heyyyy guys! I'm new on here, so I hope you'll be nice! (uwu )_

The second post showed nothing but pairs of yellow eyes glowing in the darkness.

_Anyway, I've been pretty bored, so I'm thinking about taking a road trip! I'd really love to see you guys! And of course, I'd never travel alone, so I'd hope you have accommodations… Who should we visit first? ;DDDD_

After that stunt, only the leader and a close friend were left.

The next day, the website was down.

Regardless of whether they became privatized or not, The Silence was, at the moment, disbanded.

 

* * *

 

Of course, the supernatural has their own way of communicating through the web, and the young Alpha who had posted the half-threat on The Silence's website posted it up on theirs, the responses ranging from irritated by her actions for promoting the idea that they were savage and murderous to cheering her on, happy at her for calling them out and wishing that they could've participated.

Either way, the pack couldn't get Stiles to stop laughing near hysterically any time he saw the "uwu" face for about a week.

 


End file.
